


Old Timers

by Schway_Omega



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: One Shot, Pokemon Battles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-18 22:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22533862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schway_Omega/pseuds/Schway_Omega
Summary: A Pokemon One-Shot. When an unexpected rainstorm causes routine trip to the Pokemon Center to be extended, an old Pokemon trainer comes across a rare sight and opts to pass the time.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Old Timers

“Hello! Welcome to the world of Pokémon!” 

The Teachy TV was buzzing in the background of the Viridian City Pokémon Center. The program would be an excellent tool for any new trainer hoping to learn something about raising a Pokemon trainer. The issue was that Viridian City was packed full of trainers at all times and dozens were at the Pokemon Center for healing and check ups. 

The fresh behind the ears youngsters outnumbered almost any other demographic here. They were showing off their greatest accomplishments; their prized Ratattas and Pidgeys with even rarer Mankies, Nidorans and fabled Caterpies. Some were trying to make trades, others were showing off, and their new travel clothes were ready to be worn in as they traveled through the maze that was the Viridian Forest. 

While the young bloods outnumbered everyone else, there were other trainers in the center. Some were locals wanting to give their Pokemon check ups. Most everyone was used to the crowds and the type of trainers that made it here. It was rare when someone with seven badges would be back to challenge the allusive eighth gym leader. It was even rarer when someone with eight badges was staying an extra night before rushing off to Victory Road. It was cause for celebration and attention with everyone clamoring for stories about their accomplishments and amazing feats. 

In short, it was impossible to actually catch any of the advice Professor Samuel Oak was trying to give when so many people were in the lobby. The only times the lobby would quiet down was if the TV was showing a League Battle, an interview of a hot new upstart or even interviewing a grizzled gym leader would someone actually keep an eye on the program.

August Greene wasn’t doing that. He had read the advice in books, studied up and been a part of dozens of conversations in his day. Instead, the elderly man was trying to occupy himself and drown out the noise with some reading. His wife insisted that he could spend all day reading and she wasn’t wrong. There was a lot to learn from a book, especially ancient history. 

A different monitor flickered nearby and caught August’s attention. He saw his trainer ID number light up on screen in the “FINISHED” section, with several unfamiliar numbers still in the “PENDING” section. To deal with shouting over all the noise, the medical team had installed several monitors so anyone in the center could see when their Pokemon were all set or if there were any additional questions. 

Relieved, August grabbed his cane and hoisted himself upright. Some days, his muscles would throb and ache, his bones weighed down by the years of abuse the body had endured. Years of walking and climbing, decades of fighting, and more than half a century of bad decisions and getting out of those decisions had done a number on his body. He started moving past the children. Most parted to let him go, but he did his best to avoid interrupting the tornado of conversations going on. 

“So who did you pick for your partner? I picked a Pikachu! The local champ had one!”

“I mean that’s cool and all, but what about Charmander? You’d get a really wicked Charizard, especially if you Mega Evolve it. It’ll get all black and fiery like PSHOOOOOOH! FWUUUUUUSH!”

“I hear Galar has a Dynamax for Pikachu and Charizard, like my Blastoise! Is that like Mega Evolution? Does it become amazing too?”

Pushing past, August had to round another group, this one made of teenagers all in red, blues and yellows. 

“So are you Instinct? You look like an Instinct. No offense.”

“Mystic. Honestly, with the way you jumped at that, I wouldn’t be surprised if you were sporting a Zapados patch on you.”

“What did you say?!?”

August was right by the desk, ignoring the ensuing argument from behind.He had no idea what was going on and it didn’t matter. He pushed past a man shaking his head shaking his head. 

“No, no, no. You need to go with an Assault Vest. It will go well with your Pokémon.”

“But is it the right nature? I don’t want to just breed another one.”

“Look if you want to last in the tournament scene, you might have to do that and the Assault Trainer. There should be a magazine somewhere that says what you need.”

August was glad to finally get to the counter. “Nurse Joy?” She was a newer Nurse but he was starting to learn her name. He didn’t have to tilt his head to see the name plaque was on his left side, normally outside of his peripheral vision. “I’m August Greene here for my Pokemon. How’s the patient looking?”

Nurse Joy had replaced her mother, now retired, and carried the same energy and warmth as her family member. She smiled and extended her hand to a Pokemon behind the counter. Poking his long neck out from behind was a faded green but very happy looking Meganium. It’s scarlet eyes looked at August and let out a thrilled “Meg!” 

August had older Pokemon in his possession, but his Meganium, Radagast, had been his partner the longest. Most grass types could live long healthy lives, maybe even outliving partner trainers if they got plenty of food, water and sunlight. With this many decades under his belt, August hoped Radagast would live a happy, long, pain free life, which also meant plenty of visits to the Pokemon Center. 

“You’re Meganium is doing wonderful” Joy chirped, letting Radagast out from behind the counter. “Just the right amount of sun and water for him. Just be sure to give him just enough exercise. That could help his joints from stiffening. We can talk about a potential diet for his next check up.”

“Sure. We’ll go on longer walks than.” August tipped his flat cap up to get a better look at his second starter. “Did you behave yourself?” Radagast, ever the sunny Pokemon, let out a chipper cry and nodded. Even after so many years, age had only slowed down Radagast. August reached out and pet him, the top of the head felt like the stem of a flower. “Great you got a clear bill of help. That makes one of us.”

“Thank you for coming in. We hope to see you again!” Nurse Joy said, bowing her head before turning her attention to see who was next in line. Pokemon nurses and doctors were so busy that August sometimes wondered if they even realized what they said was more than a little morbid. It was like hearing his physician say that he couldn’t wait to see August come back with a head injury. 

“Alight pal. We better shake a leg” August sighed, giving another pet. The two turned before noticing there were far more people swarming inside than before. The noise had grown to a new frenzied rate and several of the patrons were soaking wet. Bewildered, August turned to face the window and felt his mood darken. The clouds outside were black as night and a steady torrent of rain was coming down hard. It was drenching everyone in their path and the few people still outside were rushing into any building they could to protect themselves. The day was supposed to be sunny day without a cloud in the sky. What in the world was going on? 

“I swear if a bunch of punk kids decided to do some Rain Dance trick in the city again…” August growled. It wasn’t the first time some trainer wanted to do a battle and bust out some area of effect move. That was fine in the wild where no one could feel the effects. There were rules in place to make sure that didn’t happen in the city. 

He felt the all too familiar bump from Radagast’s noggin nudging his hand. His Pokemon looked up at him with patient golden eyes and a happy smile. Another familiar sensation hit him, as the scent of basil began wafting from his Pokemon. August knew what his Pokemon was trying to do and, playing along, took in a deep breath. The rain would clear up, he knew that. It was just irritating and his joints weren’t fans of the sudden onset of rain. Massaging his forehead, August nodded. “Alright, fine. Guess we’ll wait to see if this clears up. I didn’t bring an umbrella or anything else.” 

“Oh! Excuse me.”

August felt a quick but gentle shoulder check as a woman holding a Pokemon rushed to the counter. August turned and felt a sudden case of shock. It wasn’t strange for a trainer to gun it for the center counter, but it was the woman’s age. Most people that hung out at a Pokemon Center were in their preteens to early twenties, maybe their thirties if they were competitive, stubborn, or stupid. This woman was older, her silver hair signaling to August this was a rarer kinship. 

August ignored the wonder he felt, tempering himself back to reality. This was a stranger and that didn’t mean she was friendly or even a trainer. Though the more he looked at her, her clothes did signal she was a trainer, but didn’t reflect her age. August could see the latest in trainer equipment from top to bottom. The only thing missing from how recent these clothes were the price tags. 

Nurse Joy was at the counter now, ready to aid with that porcelain smile. “Why hello! Welcome to the Pokemon Center! How may I help you?”

“It’s my Pokemon, Trickle. She got into a scuffle during training and needs to be healed.” August tilted his head to get a better view of whatever this woman had. He could see a smooth bald blue head and something dangling. It was a blue tail hat coiled near the end, a clear indication of a Squirtle. Taking a step closer, he could see it’s shell was nice and smooth with not a single dent, crack or sign of wear. The head did have some light scratch marks and its large eyes were shimmering with tears, or maybe the rain from outside. On its tail was a purple bow with a bell, that seemed to jingle in harmony of every wag. 

Nurse Joy leaned in closer, examining Trickle the Squirtle and assessing the damage. “Certainly ma’am! This may only take a moment. Please wait while we heal your Pokemon.” Her hands outstretched, Joy scooped Trickle and cradled the starter Pokemon in her arms. “There there, let’s get you all healed up.” Joy began to stroke the infant sized Pokemon’s chin before taking him to the back. 

“I’ll be right out here Trickle” the woman called out. Trickle was eating up the attention, but not enough to let out a reassured call. Relieved, the woman turned before noticing August had been looking on during the entire conversation. “Oh!”

August probably looked like a damn fool just standing in the middle of the center with his Pokemon and eavesdropping on this woman. He ignored the rush of heat to his face and stepped forward. “I’m sorry ma’am” August admitted. “I didn’t mean to stare. It’s just rare to see another trainer my age.”

His apology didn’t seem to register. Instead, the woman was staring at him with wide eyes. A smile split across her face and she took a step forward, shocking August who recoiled from the woman rapidly invading his personal bubble. “Oh! Oh my yes, it is! You’re actually the first trainer my age!” She was close to August now, enough to see that she did have laugh lines and the faintest of crow’s feet. He felt he could smell something like peppermint, but wasn’t sure if it was from the woman’s perfume or breath. “How old are you?” 

Stunned, August did his best to compose himself. He wasn’t expecting that question or anything. Still, he was asked a question and he felt it only fair to answer. “I’m seventy four.”

The woman let out another laugh. “Goodness! Maybe not that old, after all. But you and I are probably the oldest people here!” She couldn’t stop chuckling, a melodic yet hearty giggle that she could barely contain. August felt his smile wanting to deflate but he remained steadfast as the woman contained herself. “My name is Gertrude.” She held out her Official Pokemon League brand gloved hand. “I’m sorry to have called you old.” 

“August Greene.” August extended his own hand and shook. “It’s not the first time.”

Gertrude shook back, giving a firm handshake before her eyes fell upon August’s companion. Radagast had been polite, staying next to August’s side as they talked. But as soon as Gertrude saw the grass type, she stopped shaking August’s hand and extended it. “Oh my goodness! Just look at you! You’re a handsome fellow, aren’t you?” Radagast beamed and stepped forward for Gertrude to pet with ease. Awe and wonder began infecting Gertrude at once. “I’ve never seen a grass type up close before. Where did you get him?”

“Johto. Radagast is a wonderful partner.” August insisted. “We’ve been together for decades. But not many people get his gender right on the first try though.”

Gertrude beamed and puffed up her chest. “It’s a gift. I’ve looked at so many Pokemon books that I just have a knack for guessing the gender. I’ve just never seen just a Pokemon like this up close. ”

“I can tell.” He stroked his mustache curiously as Gertrude continued to examine and whisper kind words to his partner Pokemon, Radagast being infinitely patient with the woman. This wasn’t the first time he had been pet by a stranger and it wouldn’t be the last. “Are you traveling by yourself, Gertrude?”

Looking up in shock, Gertrude shook her head. “Not in this day and age. Have you seen the news? Poachers, those villainous teams, and at my age? I’m liable to bust a knee or twist my ankle and a fat lot of good that will do me. Do you see that group over there?” She pointed a finger to a cluster of children. All of them looked to be ten or eleven and gabbing away about whatever was the hot new thing in Pokemon culture. August recognized one or two of the children as some he had passed by earlier on his way to the counter. “My grandson is traveling with me. He’s done a half a league before coming home.He figured he’d spare some time for his grandmother.”

“It’s generous of him to come back and spend the time with you.” 

“He’s a wonderful boy.” Gertrude glanced around curiously, trying to find something or someone. Finally, she turned back to August. “Are you traveling with a grandchild or friend as well?”

It was August’s turn to laugh, though he contained it to a brief “Heh.” He shook his head and pet Radagast absentmindedly. “No, I’m semi-retired” August insisted. “I live in the city. Can’t do much journeying these days, but I’ve been a trainer for over fifty years.”

“Fifty!” Gertrude was upright again and coming back into August’s bubble. “Well my, my. You’re a veteran at this.” Gertrude said. “I’ve only been a trainer for a week.” Gertrude admitted. That same giggle came rolling out of her mouth. August realized his face had gone slack from the shock. “Most of my classmates reacted the same way. I was the oldest trainer when I attended the classes for my trainer’s license.”

“You shouldn’t blame me for that” August insisted. “You don’t see many trainers our age going out for their license.” License renewals were one thing but brand new ones were especially rare. “What stopped you from before?”

Gertrude paused, the near perpetual smile faltering as for the first time, August could see the age beyond the laugh lines. “Life.” Gertrude admitted. “Not everyone can go on a journey, but I finally have some free time to do so.” 

August could understand that. Pokemon journeys were a luxury back in the day or sometimes a necessity for some families. That wasn’t the case for everyone. Sometimes, a family might consider a journey too dangerous. Sometimes it wasn’t even the danger that put up a roadblock for someone. A family business or a sick family member or friend would need help. Those were just the positive situations but either way, it didn’t matter how much begging and pleading was done, August had known several children who were forced to never experience a “common past time” as a Pokemon Journey. 

“I understand. My apologies for asking.”

“Oh don’t beat yourself up for asking about it. Not every day a couple of fossils are seen in a Pokemon center” Gertrude said with a laugh, changing her tune from just a second ago. August humored her with a smile and a light chuckle. “Though I guess we’re all stuck here for the time being. I know of a way that we can kill some time.”  
~ ~ ~  
Most Pokemon Centers had an indoor practice area in case of bad weather. Trainers could rent the rooms whether it was for a spar, working on moves by themselves, prepping for a gym battle or a battle that couldn’t be held anywhere outside. August remembered the dozens of rooms when they became the hot new addition to a Pokemon Center, all because most battle arenas were second story additions or basement add-ons. No Magnitude or Earthquake moves were an option, Dig was limited use and if you used a powerful move like Explosion, you’d have to pay some fine if anything was damaged. 

These days, centers had a back room or an outdoor arena where anyone could battle without worry of property damage. Because of the sudden storm, there were plenty of rooms left and Gertrude was eager to snatch up a room. Trickle had gotten proper treatment and she was back in her Pokeball. Some of the trainers, including Gertrude’s grandchild and new friends were all watching and rooting for the spunky young trainer to give it her best. 

August meanwhile wasn’t too comfortable. Gertrude had been insistent on having a fun spar despite the gap in their skills. Still, they couldn’t leave and August knew the exercise would be good for Radagast. August was petting Radagast, more for himself than his friend. “Can’t go too hard on them” August insisted to his Pokemon. “They’re just starting out so we better be careful. This will just be a friendly spar.”

“Kick his butt, Grandma!” One of the voices called out, there being no mistake who that probably belonged to. 

“Just a friendly spar.” August reminded himself before taking another long sigh. “Right…” He stood up and looked across the arena. Gertrude was stretching her arms, waving to the crowd who were rooting for both sides. Some of the younger children were rooting for Gertrude, no doubt spurred on by her grandchild. “So, what rules are we doing?” August said. “Items or no items? Any number of Pokemon we can use at a time?”

“Oh I haven’t double battled yet” Gertrude insisted. “Just the singles.”

“I meant if you wanted to do a one versus one or if you wanted more than that” August called out. “I only have Radagast with me today.” Most of his team was back at home and probably for the best. He was worried what some of his more eager team members would do in a battle with someone as new to this as Gertrude. 

“Oh! Well of course. One versus one sounds like a plan!” Gertrude plucked her Pokeball from her belt and underhand tossed it. Trickle the Squirtle burst from the ball and landed. She was all smiles just like Gertrude, though seemed to falter when it saw Radagast step onto the field. The size difference was apparent from the start: Squirtles were a tiny Pokemon, usually able to ride on someone’s shoulder if they were strong enough. A fully grown Meganium was better served as a ride Pokemon for young children. 

“Alright Radagast. Let’s have a good battle” August called out. Radagast nodded back, looking down and beaming at the nervous Squirtle with confidence. The little bell on Trickle’s tail was sounding off with every tremble. 

“Don’t worry Trickle! We’re having a good old fashion brawl!” Gertrude called out. Before August asked if she meant spar, his concern was drowned out by the crowd. The sidelines were was rooting and hollering, getting into the undoubtedly rare spectacle. The energy was reaching new heights, all curious about what these two elders were about to pull off. August knew the battle could be over in a flash. It would have to be a tightrope act, but August figured he’d give Gertrude and the younger crowd some enjoyment. 

“Alright Gertrude. You go first.” More time in here meant more time for the storm to pass. He’d save on some of his harder hitting grass moves so Gertrude didn’t feel he wasn’t trying to completely crush the power. 

Gertrude’s grin grew as the older woman cracked her gloved knuckles. “Alright Trickle! We can do this. Move to the right and fire an Ice Beam!”

August wasn’t surprised by the movement, but he felt flabbergasted when he turned his head to see the little turtle had leapt into the air and began sucking in the air around her. Her shell was puffing up and the moisture in the air began to chill around Trickle’s mouth. The force of the Ice Beam had forced Trickle back with the power as the cold blast struck down on the ground. The beam was directed at the grass Pokemon, ice shards erupting from the ground in its wake and soon crashing into Radagast’s leg. 

At once, Radagast recoiled, hissing from the shock. His breath was visible for a moment before pulling his leg free. The ice was thankfully thin and weak enough to not cause serious damage. Still, the shock was enough for the two to look at Trickle and Gertrude in awe. 

“When did Ice Beam become standard issues for Squirtles?” Gertrude didn’t have access to TMs did she? Those were rare and how would she even have something like a TM this early in her adventure? Questions were buzzing around for August, but Gertrude gave a passive shrug. 

“I wouldn’t know!” Gertrude fired back. “But my grandson bred me Trickle. She just so happened to come with the move!” 

Suddenly this explained everything for August. He knew something about breeding moves passing down to a younger generation, but he had never gotten breeding mechanics. The whole thing was confusing, but he knew enough to be concerned. If Trickle was bred with a high calibur move like Ice Beam, there was no telling what else it would have. Straightening his cap, the old man knew he’d have to reevaluate his strategy with Trickle. 

The good news was the Ice Beam wasn’t the worst attack either had seen. Unless Gertrude was purposely avoiding evolution or was holding back, Trickle had to still be a younger Pokemon and couldn’t be that strong. There was only so much damage Ice Beam could do to Radagast, even when it got a lucky shot in. The two were new to battles so August opted to show a little more teeth in this battle. 

August didn’t want to chat or think too long though. Gertrude could get wise and threw another attack if he dawdled. Trickle had landed back on solid ground, wobbling for a moment but looked confident. “How are you holding up Radagast?” August called out. One look back from Radagast and seeing that ever present smile was enough for August to continue. “Right. Let’s get in close for a Body Slam!”

Radagast rushed forward, closing the gap between Trickle and himself. Trickle yelped and began rushing away from the stampeding Meganium. 

“Oh! Urh…” Gertrude must have been surprised at August’s plan, but she wasn’t going to ease up on her opponent. “Fire Ice Beam at the ground behind you Trickle!”

Trickle looked down and fired that same blast between its legs. The blast was still powerful and caused it to stumble, but an icy patch had formed. The two probably would have felt lucky if the ploy worked, but August smiled. “Leap now!”

Radagast didn’t break his stride. Instead, the Meganium vaulted over the ice patch, hanging in the air. Trickle had enough time to see the shadow to tuck itself into its shell. Radagast, like everything else affected by the world’s gravity, came crashing down hard against the Pokemon with a deafening THUD!

The crowd that had been electric was hushed as Radagast hoisted his old body up from the ground. All eyes were on the battlefield, wondering if a naked Squirtle was going to be visible for all to see. Luckily, the shell hadn’t shattered into dozens of pieces, remaining intact from the heavy blow. Trickle was still conscious, but that had to have done a number on it. 

“Back up for now” August commanded. Radagast obeyed, strolling at a leisurely pace to allow Trickle to pull each trembling limb from the inside of its shell. “How are you and Trickle doing?” August called out. 

“Trickle?” Gertrude called out. “Would you like to stop?” The two exchanged a brief look and Trickle shook, the bell jingling along with each shake. “That’s the spirit! We’ll keep going.”

The two had gusto, August could admit that. “Alright” he relented. August knew he’d have to be wary now. The distance he had asked wasn’t just for Gertrude to check on Trickle, but give him and Radagast enough time to react in case something unexpected happened. The two hadn’t backed down, instead pumping them up.

All the same, he had an idea on what to do for the next attack. Gertrude was eager too. Her body trembling from the adrenaline of a battle, August could see it boil over with her next command. “Alright Trickle! Make the biggest wave you can and SURF!”

August groaned as Squirtle began to summon forth water. Of course Trickle would be Surf. Why wouldn’t a well bred water Pokemon not have Surf? He watched as Trickle began to cover herself in the water, coating her in the water before expanding. The water was growing bigger and soon it was concealing one part of the arena in a tidal wave of water. 

August had to act fast. Even if it wouldn’t be very effective, there was a number of ways that Gertrude could use this to her advantage. The water could be used as an excellent way to coat the floor in ice. If any splashed and stayed onto Radagast, it would make any Ice Beam attack sting more and embed itself into his Pokemon. Maybe Gertrude wasn’t thinking about these strategies and maybe she wanted to go for an all out attack. But August had seen trainers use these moves before and he couldn’t fully underestimate Gertrude now. 

“Steady and aim” August commanded. Radagast remained steadfast. Three eyes were now fixed on the Squirtle who was ready to unleash this torrent of water upon them. Before Trickle was ready to unleash its attack onto the unwelcoming splash zone, August issued his attack. 

“Petal Blizzard.”

Several pink and green leaves erupted from the faded flower around Radagast’s neck. They floated in the air for a moment. Immediately, they all moved in unison. Every green leaf and pink petal fired at the concentrating Squirtle. Trickle didn’t even realize what happened before it was too late. The grass move sliced through the water, not even slowing down as it penetrated the water and cut her shell. One leaf was enough, but it happened again, and again, and again. Trickle yelped as each petal found its mark. 

With the lost concentration, the building water wave had nowhere to go but like Radagast earlier: down. The wave sloshed onto the ground and sprayed the field. Radagast was rewarded with a light shower of water while the spectators yelped being sprayed by the sudden onset of water and mist. Even August wasn’t safe as he felt his shoes feel a rush of water cascade around him. But Gertrude looked like she had been outside in the rain. Her hair was sticking to her and her clothes looked drenched. However she was stunned as Trickle the Squirtle, trembling for a moment fell onto the back of her shell. 

August made his way onto the field, hearing the splashes of water. Radagast looked back, grinning as August scratched behind his Pokemon’s head. “How is Trickle?” August called out. 

Gertrude had stepped onto the field. Kneeling down, she stroked the Pokemon. She was whispering something, one of the few times August had seen the age bleed through the young at heart personality. Finally, Gertrude looked up. “You sure are something! I didn’t know your Meganium was that strong! Would it be alright if we stopped here?”

The crowd cheered as August nodded and extended his hand, Gertrude accepting. August could hear the chatter going as the Gertrude picked up an exhausted but at least awake Trickle into her arms. 

“It knows Petal Blizzard?! Why didn’t it start with that?”

“But that Squirtle knows Surf and Ice Beam? Pewter is going to be a piece of cake for her!”

“Is that old geezer going to be participating in the league? Because that Meganium is good, even if it's pretty ancient.”

Everyone was allowing the two to go first in case they needed Nurse Joy to heal their Pokemon. Some were staying to now claim the room for themselves and pass the time. Gertrude however was already babying her Pokemon, rocking Trickle in her arms. “You did wonderful” she whispered before turning her attention to August and Radagast, who was munching on a berry that August had just given him. “I have to admit, August” Gertrude said as the two began to make their way back into the lobby “That battle was something. I’m used to battling Pidgeys and Rattatas. This was in a league of its own.”

“It wasn’t exactly fair though” August sighed. “It was a good battle and you showed some serious skills. But Radagast is my oldest Pokemon. I don’t want you to be discouraged.” 

“Discouraged?” Gertrude let out another trademarked smile. “You have to be joking. I want to keep training and come back here so we can battle. I haven’t gotten my first gym badge. Just imagine the trouble I’ll be giving you when I have a full lineup.”

Relieved, August nodded. “Well, we’ll just have to battle elsewhere and you’ll need to give me some room. Because if you’re going to get better than you were in there, I’ll need to get ready for some tactics.”

The two entered a now emptier lobby. The storm begin to dip down now, the rain no longer pelting the glass and roof. August’s guess about the Pokemon battle seemed to hold some weight and people let out relieved “Finally” and “Thank goodness” before trickling out onto the road again. August turned back to Gertrude. “I best be going. It was nice meeting you, Gertrude.”

“August, wait” Gertrude held out her hand, stopping August from brushing past her. “I want to thank you for the battle again.”

“It’s really nothing” August insisted. 

“But you’ve said you’ve done Pokemon battles and leagues before.”

“A few.” He felt Radagast nudge him and hear his Pokemon give an insistent “Meeeegani?” August wasn’t going to brag to someone he just met, but he would open up more for her. “It’s been some time, but I’ve traveled and done a handful of regional challenges.”

Gertrude seemed happy, nodding eagerly as she looked into his eyes. “All of the neighbors growing up got to go on their journeys. They said it was dangerous but fun. But there’s all these new things and items and Pokemon I’ve never heard about. Is it still the same? Is it still worth it in your opinion?”

That was a more loaded question than August anticipated. He closed his one good eye and thought. Back when he was a full time Pokemon trainer, he had his work cut out for him to endure a Pokemon League. It was enough to go do your best, survive the wild, come back whether you won or lost and then move on. There were plenty of things that could harm him or any trainer or anyone traveling by themselves. Ferocious Pokemon, unmarked and unexplored territory and terrible times in the woods. It was a different time where people caught whatever they could have and kept them close. 

These days though? 

August couldn’t help think of manufactured Pokemon bred to genetic and competitive perfection. People were aiming to forgo a starter Pokemon for something deemed flawless. Those that did or didn’t start this way had their work cut out for them. Trainers themselves had to fight tooth and nail in an ever connecting and what often seemed like ever-expanding world with cultures reaching out with customs and traditions dating back hundreds of years. Pokemon were being discovered that he had never seen before in his life, and society was rapidly adapting to accommodate new Pokemon activities. That wasn’t even getting into how crime had blown up and was now more of a threat than his day. 

Even in orbit of it all, the older gentleman was floored. But if the kids of today could stomach it, who was he to not teach kids Pokemon battle techniques and some of the lessons of the world. They would actually make some positive changes in the world, something he questioned if he had ever done.

“Well, it’s not the same as when we were younger.” August admitted. “It’s going to be tough. It always has been and it’s going to be especially hard these days. I only just saw Trickle, but you have a good partner and a good head on your shoulders. That’s better than most people I run into for a journey. You’ll have fun. Just you and your grandson be safe out there and don’t get caught up in the minutia.”

Gertrude nodded, chewing on August’s answer as August moved past her. Radagast followed suit, brushing against Gertrude as a last friendly goodbye. The two had a hike back home, but August was fine with that. He was ready to rest and reflect.

**Author's Note:**

> First story on Ao3 and the first time I've written in over half a year! I've had a lot of fun crafting August and I do plan on releasing more mini stories with him in the future. Hope you enjoy this first entry.


End file.
